


Seven Minutes

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aiden (Teen Wolf), Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Come as Lube, First Time Bottoming, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Ethan, Twincest, top aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Aiden knows something’s been up with Ethan so he demands his twin tell him. He gets what he wants because he wanted the same thing just never told Ethan.





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wrote this at the end of March when the power was out because of weather and trees down. It took half a day to hand write it, but hope enjoy.

Aiden wasn’t insane he knew that there was something up with his brother. This time Ethan wasn’t coming out and saying it, but the night before he had finally seen it. He had waited until they were alone in the house before he confronted Ethan about it. He didn’t want the other alphas knowing their business especially about this. 

When he heard Kali’s truck take off he went upstairs two at a time to get to the room he shared with Ethan. Ethan had been planning on doing homework tonight, but he had other plans. Deucalion thought it would be a good idea for them to go back to school in case they needed to for the pack someday. He just wasn’t caring about anything school related at the moment. Aiden found Ethan at their desk so he went over turning the chair around pulling Ethan to his feet without saying a word.

“What the fuck?” Ethan asked in shock because Aiden had been slightly rough in the way he’d pulled him from the chair. The chair itself flipped over when he was forced to his feet. 

“Three weeks I have been asking you what is wrong and you’ve said it’s nothing, Aid.” Aiden all but growled in frustration. “Three damn weeks, but last night when we merged you couldn’t hide it anymore, Ethan. I’ve known since we were twelve you wanted guys, which is same time I knew I wanted both. However there is something else I found out you wanted last night,” Aiden said not giving anything away. He’d wanted it too, but he had to make sure Ethan went for it first.

Aiden’s face wasn’t showing any emotions and scent from his brother. Ethan was worried because he couldn’t tell if Aiden was angry or disgusted with him. He hoped he wasn’t about to lose his best friend and brother because his mind couldn’t tell things apart. He had tried so hard to hide what he was feeling, but he’d lost his hold on those thoughts. He’d tried to keep Aiden from seeing those thoughts, but it had felt good having Aiden after weeks of not merging. 

“Aiden I’m sorry, please don’t hate me. I’ll try to stop and we don’t have to talk about this again,” Ethan said in a hurry trying to pull back from Aiden. However Aiden tightened his hold on him so that he was forced on his knees. It wasn’t painful, but he wasn’t sure what to think. 

“I’ve never hated you, Ethan not even when we were seven and we didn’t talk for three days. You want it then it’s half yours because we are twins so go ahead. I’m telling you, giving you permission, whatever you need,” Aiden said jerking his belt open and shoving his jeans down. He hadn’t bothered with any underwear. He pulled Ethan right to his leaking cock touching it to his brother’s lips. “I wouldn’t be spewing pre-cum if I didn’t find this hot,” he said finally smiling and letting Ethan read his emotions again. 

Ethan didn’t wait for Aiden to say it again he took hold of his twin’s cock downing it in its entirety in a second. Aiden moaned moving his hand to the back of Ethan’s head he wasn’t putting pressure just guiding his brother. Ethan moved up and down Aiden’s shaft licking and sucking. When he came up he’d suck on the head before flicking his tongue over the slit. 

~AE EA~ 

 

“Fuck, Ethan who’s dick have you been sucking to get this good?” Aiden asked looking down bucking into Ethan’s mouth. “I know you don’t bottom, but you like dick in your mouth. You look so good with my dick in your mouth right now,” he growled before thrusting again. He wasn’t doing it too hard not wanting to hurt Ethan. “I’m changing the no bottoming part because I’m fucking you once you finish blowing me. I’m going to open your tight ass and shove my cock in it. I haven’t fucked anyone in a week and I’m so fucking full that I’m going to fill you up til you’re leaking my cum. I’m going to suck it out of you making you cum from that afterwards,” Aiden growled again easily sliding his cock in and out of Ethan’s mouth. 

Ethan moaned letting Aiden use his mouth. He couldn’t talk to answer Aiden how he’d gotten good at the moment. He would later if Aiden didn’t read his thoughts first. He braced his back against the foot of the bed relaxing his jaws more. He hadn’t had a gag reflex in a year so Aiden was freely fucking his mouth. He swallowed the pre-cum down and the head of Aiden’s cock for a moment every time it hit the back of his throat. 

Aiden let up on the speed after a few more thrusts. He was turned on, but he couldn’t do what he did to the guys in the bars and clubs he fucked. He couldn’t be that rough because this was his brother, his best friend. Ethan wasn’t the guys he watched who liked messing with others and Ethan wasn’t their old pack. He slowed down letting Ethan have the control back saying he was sorry as he moaned watching Ethan suck the head of his cock. 

One of Ethan’s hands moved over Aiden's cock while the other massaged his balls. They were heavy and over flowing because he hadn’t found anyone he wanted in a week. He couldn’t even get turned on by the strawberry blonde which was his type in woman. Guys were the jerk offs that were rude, rough and thought they needed to be every ones types. He fucked them until they begged to cum and sometimes he didn’t even let them then. He’d never do it against their will, but he didn’t hold back when they said yes. There were a few times he let Ethan fuck their mouths while he filled their asses. 

It was when he started realizing it wasn’t the guys getting him turned on it was Ethan that had him cumming so hard. Watching Ethan fucks the guys’ mouth or their asses had him wanting Ethan. Finding out Ethan wanted him right back had almost been a dream come true. It might be fucked up, but who cared they already shared a body. What was it going to matter if they fucked each other senseless? Neither one of them could get pregnant so he was going to enjoy it. 

Ethan raked his teeth over Aiden’s shaft before letting one move over the slit. After that Aiden was done for he came shooting down Ethan’s throat after he was taken back down to the root. Ethan had him locked in place holding onto his ass not letting him move as he unloaded. It felt good being incased in his brother’s mouth cumming in the hot heat.

“Ethan,” Aiden shouted his hand holding Ethan against him as well. He didn’t think he was going to stop cumming, but after a few minutes Ethan pulled back letting the last bit cover Ethan’s face. Aiden growled hauling Ethan to his feet. “You’re mine, I’m yours,” he said before closing the distance kissing Ethan sliding his tongue over Ethan’s lips getting access to his brother’s mouth. 

~EA AE~

Aiden moaned tasting his cum in Ethan’s mouth gladly accepting the taste. It wasn’t what he thought it would be it was better than anything he’d had with some woman. He refused to kiss any of the guys he fucked. He turned Ethan so the could walk back to the side of the bed. Aiden moved his mouth from Ethan’s along his jaw. He continued to Ethan’s neck biting down, but he didn’t break the skin. He did work a bruise into Ethan’s neck that would fade soon. He grinned hearing Ethan whine knowing he enjoyed it.

“I know what you want, you want to cum from just this. I remember the time you were fucking that beta of a pack. He bit you and you came so hard that you passed out still cumming,” Aiden said against Ethan’s ear. He had been there making sure the beta didn't mess with Ethan while he'd been out. “Let’s see if it happens again,” he added before shoving Ethan’s jeans down once he got them undone.

“Aiden,” Ethan growled out, but it wasn’t a warning like he gave others. It was one Aiden hadn’t gotten before. “Clothes off first,” he got out after a moment wanting to have nothing between them.

“You are right this will be easier if we’re naked,” Aiden started quickly removing his clothes then Ethan’s before he ordered Ethan on the bed after squeezing his brother’s ass. He went to the night stand pulling the lube out noticing that it was half empty. He looked over at his brother with questioning eyes, “Have you been experimenting?” he asked knowing it was only a few days old.

Ethan nodded fixing to lay back, but Aiden stopped him, “Yes, I was going to let you watch my back while I let Chase fuck me,” Ethan got out as Aiden pulled him up to his knees so his back was to the front of Aiden’s bare chest.

Aiden growled keeping Ethan on his knees on the bed spreading his brother’s legs apart as far as he could. “You ever let Chase near you again and I’ll kill him,” Aiden growled out in anger his eyes going red at the idea of Chase ever touching Ethan like that. “That guy fucks everything that moves in that bar. If werewolves could get something he probably would have given you something by now,” Aiden turned Ethan’s head so his neck was bared to him. “You’re mine and I won’t hesitate to kill for you,” 

~EA AE~

Ethan let out a howl when Aiden bit down his fangs slicing into his neck. Ethan would have fallen if Aiden wasn’t holding onto him tight. Aiden bit harder and Ethan felt his cum hitting against his body not even realizing at first he was. Ethan’s howl died down turning into a whimpered moan feeling Aiden’s cock sliding between his cheeks. The tip of Aiden’s cock head tapped as his rim when they fell forward. Ethan used his hands to keep them up moaning louder thrusting back against Aiden. Aiden let up on the biting, but he kept moving his cock against Ethan’s entrance, but didn’t go in. 

He let his pre-cum leak all the around his brother some of it sliding into his ass. He fucked into Ethan holding his brother’s hips barely keeping from entering him. He wasn’t going to hurt Ethan though so he made sure he only rammed the head against his hole. He growled pulling his mouth from Ethan’s neck, but he kept slamming his hips forward. The pre-cum caused his cock to slide farther forward striking against the gland behind Ethan’s balls. He moaned loving the feeling of Ethan slamming back into him as well. He couldn’t wait to be inside his brother’s ass. It was going feel better than this and he knew it would be tighter. 

Aiden moved back releasing Ethan all at once, but instead of falling forward on the bed he turned him on his back. “I told you,” Aiden grinned leaning down licking the cum from Ethan’s face that was Ethan’s. “I think I’m going to use this as lube it’s so much of it. When is the last time you came? I know you didn’t when you fucked Chase the other night. I watched you two going at it you let him tongue fuck you. You just didn’t let anything else into your ass of his,” he searched Ethan’s face waiting for an answer. 

“Don’t trust him, only trust you,” Ethan said slowing his breathing, he had been so close to cumming again from what Aiden had been doing. “I’ve only been fucking him because I couldn’t have you,” he admitted not bothering to look away. “You going to claim my ass or talk because I’m still hard and you did promise, little brother.” He grinned pulling Aiden down kissing him again. 

Aiden didn’t protest when Ethan pulled him in he opened his mouth letting Ethan have it this time. He knew how Ethan liked dirty talk when he was fucking a guy. He’d cum listening to that alone once, but he hadn’t told Ethan that. It had almost been his breaking of taking what he’d wanted. He had fucked the same guy feeling Ethan’s cum against his dick while he fucked the guy. He had thought about sucking Ethan's cum back out of the guy, but he didn't do that to strangers. 

Aiden didn’t want to stop kissing, but his lungs demanded it. He rested his forehead against Ethan’s looking down at him. “Soon as I get you open I will. I’ll even cum in it something I rarely do.” He reached between them getting hold of Ethan’s legs pushing them up when he moved back some. 

“You better or I’ll make you,” Ethan said watching Aiden swipe the cum that was on his chest. 

~EA AE~

Aiden didn’t respond instead he went down sucking Ethan’s nipple at the same time he pushed his middle finger inside his twin’s tight channel. Ethan gasped shutting his eyes that were glowing red. Aiden kept sucking and biting letting his fangs draw a slight amount of blood on one nipple. He slowly moved his finger in and out at the same time. Ethan’s sounds were getting louder, but Aiden wasn’t stopping him since they had the house to their selves. 

Ethan moved back against Aiden’s fingers when he added a second one. Aiden switched to Ethan’s other nipple giving it the same treatment as the first. He scissored his fingers before accidently finding Ethan’s prostate. Aiden moved his free hand clamping at the base of Ethan’s cock so he didn’t cum. He had barely stopped the orgasm as he moved his fingers over the gland constantly. He added a third finger to the mix keeping the same pressure. 

“You looked so wrecked, Ethan you’re swallowing my fingers like a pro. You’ve only gotten what one in before,” Aiden said watching Ethan. “I got three and soon I’m going to have my cock in there. We both know how large we are I’m going to practically split you open. Course with our healing I bet you will be just as tight when I fuck you again. I’m going to do over and over again. I’m going to do you every day for at least a month before I let you have my ass. I’m going to leave you wrecked every time begging for it. Going to bend you over any time any where when I want your ass,” Aiden growled curling his fingers before making a triangle and thrusting back in. “Going to brand you as mine,”

Ethan moaned trying to get Aiden to let go of his cock so he could cum. Aiden wasn’t giving in though and he felt like he was going pass out if he didn’t cum. “Aiden Please, need to cum. You can have whatever you want just let me cum,” he was begging, but it was Aiden he wouldn’t do that for anyone else. 

“Not yet, Ethan,” Aiden said enjoying how frustrated Ethan was at the moment. “I’m going to be relentless on when I take you. I might even take you over the back of the couch right in front of them. They already think I’m rabid waiting to snap again. Why not show them how much of a freak I am by fucking my brother til he’s cumming because he loves his twin’s dick in his ass,” Aiden finished letting go of Ethan’s cock when he lined the head up with his rim. He looked at Ethan before thrusting in taking Ethan’s pain as he bottomed out. 

Ethan let out a roar his eyes bright red as he came between them. Aiden pulled back hitting against Ethan’s prostate when he went back in his own orgasm taking over. He’d planned on going slow it was Ethan’s first time yet he kept taking the pain moving in and out as they kept cumming. He let his own roar out pumping Ethan full of his cum enjoying it. 

~EA AE~

Aiden fell forward biting into Ethan’s neck again smearing his tight channel with his seed. He knew if Ethan wasn’t a guy he’d be screwed in nine months. Ethan clenched around Aiden digging his claws into his brother’s hips moaning as he was trapped between the bed and his brother. His ass was going to hurt later, but it was worth it right now. He loved every second of Aiden fucking him. 

Aiden licked the blood away that had run down Ethan’s neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be that rough,” he pulled back keeping his self fully inside the hot heat that was no longer a virgin ass. He felt a little guilty for how he had acted, but he didn’t feel any pain coming from Ethan. He didn't smell blood from anywhere, but Ethan's neck. 

“We’ve never been that gentle when it comes to sex with the guys we fuck. I wasn’t expecting you to be now,” Ethan said licking his lips smiling back up at Aiden. He wasn’t going make him feel guilty for giving him best sex he’d had. 

“It’s different with you,” Aiden stated leaning down kissing Ethan it wasn’t rough and needy this time. It was slow and calmer as he ran his thumb over Ethan’s jaw sliding his tongue in once Ethan opened his mouth. Aiden used his other hand to hold himself up pulling his cock back to the edge of Ethan’s hole. “You’re my brother,” he said breaking apart at the same time he thrusted forward a lot slower this time. 

Ethan moved back against Aiden with every thrust that was made. Aiden barley moved at times making sure with each thrust he connected with Ethan’s prostate. It was a slow build that felt like was taking hours to get to what they both needed. Aiden kept watching Ethan and when he tried to close his eyes he made Ethan keep them open. 

Aiden rocked forward barely moving his hips. “You look even better right now. So damn good I don’t want to fuck anyone else just want to do you. Promise me you won’t go back to Chase or any other guys again,” Aiden said not taking his eyes off his brother. “Promise me, I won’t find anyone else either,” he knew that Chase didn't mean crap to Ethan. 

His brother had said he was using the guy because he couldn't have him. Ethan could have him anytime he wanted know so he was hoping Chase would be gone. He couldn't stand Chase the way he touched Ethan and the smile he'd had when he got to use his tongue on Ethan. He wanted to kill him so bad that night he didn't know what kept him from doing it. He had felt Chase's disappointment when Ethan had told him no to fucking him. It had been pure joy to know Ethan still had some sense. 

“I promise, only you,” Ethan breathed out the promise pulling Aiden down kissing him swallowing the twin howls they wanted to let out as they came together. 

He wasn't going back to Chase. He didn't need the guy for what he could get here and he trusted Aiden with his life. He had known Aiden watched them together for the most part. He didn't know the one time that he'd come so close to giving into Chase. He'd been pissed at Aiden for hooking up with the guy he'd fucked. He'd seen how much Aiden enjoyed it, but he'd felt how happy Aiden had been in that moment. He was realizing that it wasn't the guy, but maybe the fact he had sex with that guy. 

Aiden didn’t pick up the speed as they came instead he pressed the head of his cock right against Ethan’s prostate as he unloaded. He gasped when Ethan pulled from the kiss finding his pulse biting into his neck claiming him like he’d done twice now. He didn’t think it was possible, but Ethan pulled another orgasm from him causing him to loose his balance falling into blackness. He now understood why Ethan got off on being bitten.

~AE EA~ 

Ethan moved his hand up and down Aiden’s back waiting for him to wake up. He wasn’t the only one that got off being bitten. He nuzzled against Aiden’s neck darting his tongue over the mark he’d made. He was going to enjoy having Aiden to his self. He’d gotten jealous so many times watching Aiden fuck other guys. It was obvious that Aiden had too the way he'd fucked the hell out of him at first. He'd loved it, having Aiden let into him showing him how much he wanted him. He clenched around Aiden's cock moaning at the fullness that was there. 

“Am I still alive?” Aiden asked not opening his eyes as he came to with a moan of pleasure. Ethan clenching around him and the way his body felt over loaded with pleasure right now. It felt like tiny needles sticking him, but it didn't hurt at all. 

“Yeah, but the French call it little death. Intense as hell, but so fucking good,” Ethan smiled. “I need you to move if you can. We’re not waiting a damn month I’m riding you of that virgin ass now,” Ethan slid his hand down to Aiden’s opening pushing against his hole. “We weren’t born thirty days apart and I’m sure as hell not waiting that long to have you,” 

Aiden let out a growl pushing back against Ethan’s finger liking the idea. Ethan grinned rolling them over instead of waiting for Aiden to move. He took the cum that was covering Aiden and his chests once he pulled off Aiden. Aiden moaned closing his eyes feeling Ethan’s cum covered fingers pressing into his ass. 

Ethan worked Aiden open just as slow as Aiden had done him. He used one finger at a time until he had three in as far as he could go. Ethan pushed Aiden’s legs up making him hold them when he bent down thrusting his tongue in tasting his cum mixed with Aiden’s in his brother’s ass. He kept probing his tongue in and out for several minutes before getting more cum. He made sure Aiden was ready before lining his self up. 

Ethan looked at the desk clock waiting until it changed over another minute. “Happy birthday little brother,” he said thrusting forward taking Aiden’s pain as he entered him head deep. “Seven minutes apart on birth and losing our ass virginity,” he sank the rest of the way in letting Aiden adjust. 

Aiden let out a moan pulling Ethan to him claiming his mouth as Ethan started moving. It was slow at first until they built a steady fast pace not as rough as before, but it wasn’t slow like earlier either. They moved into each other with Ethan thrusting until it became a blinding punishing pace with Aiden flipping them over. 

Aiden lifted his self up slamming back down as he road Ethan’s cock. It felt good having something inside of him. It felt better because it was Ethan; he would never let anyone else near him like this again. Ethan growled forcing Aiden back under him as he pinned Aiden’s hands pulling back rocketing forward hitting against Aiden’s prostate. They were cumming again letting out twin howls that shook the windows. 

Ethan kept thrusting unloading all he could into Aiden marking his ass just like Aiden had done to him. He took pleasure in the sounds that Aiden was making. He wasn't going to let anyone else near Aiden. He had gotten jealous even of the women getting near Aiden. He never went near when Aiden was having sex with them. It did nothing for him and pissed him off so much. He wanted to be the one making Aiden cum, he wanted to suck him until he was unloading. He'd gotten that just a little while ago and he was happy.

Once Ethan couldn’t move anyone he turned them onto their sides kissing Aiden. He moved his hand over his brother’s side as they lazily kissed. He was glad that Aiden had given him what he’d really wanted for his eighteenth birthday. He had given Aiden the same thing because it was only fair. He was glad that he hadn't been able to hide the feelings anymore when they merged. He didn't feel empty anymore or alone even though he'd had Aiden. It was a different kind of feeling alone until now. 

~EA AE~

Aiden stood behind Ethan in the shower half and hour later because they had fallen asleep exhausted. He moved his hands over Ethan’s front watching the cum wash away. They were both sated, but didn’t want to let the cum dry any more than it had. Aiden picked up the loofa putting soap on it before moving it over Ethan’s body. 

Ethan whimpered when it moved over his softened cock. Aiden knelt down taking extra care cleaning around Ethan’s balls making sure the dry cum was coming off. Once he was done there he turned Ethan around bending him over washing away the cum that was around his hole. Aiden stood up after he was satisfied washing the rest of Ethan until he was sure there was enough soap to take away the cum.

Ethan took the loofa from Aiden’s hand giving him a kiss that was lazy unlike any of the earlier ones. “Your turn,” he smiled.

Ethan started with Aiden’s cock, but he sucked the head first slipping his tongue over it then took the loofa to it washing it nice and slow. It was just as teasing as Aiden had been, but with a little extra. He did the same to Aiden’s balls and hole sucking and licking with his mouth before washing the cum away. 

He slid his finger inside causing Aiden to whine as he struck against his prostate three times. Ethan stood up hanging the loofa in its place placing Aiden’s hands on the tiled shower wall. He washed the soap from his cock before getting behind Aiden holding his hips thrusting into his brother. Ethan took his time moving in and out placing kisses over Aiden’s back and shoulders as he slowly fucked him. It was as slow as what Aiden had given him. He reached around taking hold of Aiden’s cock moving his hand up and down. 

“Cum for me, Aiden,” Ethan whispered against Aiden’s ear before they both came undone again. Aiden painted the wall with Ethan paining the inside of him. Ethan stroked Aiden through his orgasm before pulling free turning Aiden around. He pushed Aiden against the wall kissing him as his hands roamed over Aiden’s body. He could feel Aiden’s hands doing the same enjoying the feeling. He couldn't get enough and he wanted more even though he was almost passed exhaustion at the moment. 

~EA AE~

Once they stopped kissing Ethan finished cleaning them both up before washing the soap away. The water was cold when they got out but they didn’t really notice with their higher than normal body temperature. Aiden closed his eyes letting Ethan dry them off before going back to their room. Aiden didn’t have much energy left and he knew Ethan was just hanging on too. He had started this wanting Ethan to admit what he was feeling. He’d gotten more than that though, they both had. 

Ethan pulled the covers up once they were in his bed pulling Aiden’s arm around his waist locking their fingers together. “Even if you can’t say it back know that I love you,” Ethan said with a happy sigh.

“I love you too, only you,” Aiden said back holding onto Ethan in a hold too tight for a human. “Happy late birthday,” he smiled resting his head against Ethan’s shoulder kissing his neck. He closed his eyes glad that he hadn’t talked his self out of what he’d done. He didn't know why he'd been scared of rejection. Ethan had never told him no before and of course he wouldn't start now. 

~THE END~


End file.
